


The New Start

by handelgamer



Series: Steeled Walls and Unending Faith - Tales from the Dragonsong War [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (and for once that's of importance), Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oaths & Vows, Post-3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Shortly after the events of 3.0 Scenario.Percy decides what his future means.





	The New Start

He was too far back. He stayed beside his Lord Commander’s side, as he watched his friends rushed forward. Watched as suddenly, a bolt of light streaked towards Syngigeim and Haurchefant stood, shield aloft to try and save her. 

 

Watched as Mariko immediately turned around and tried to lose as many arrows as he could into the fiend, Ser Zepherin, who throw that bolt.

 

Watched as suddenly Arashi pivoted, near falling, upon hearing the noise behind her.

 

Watched the look of horror on Syngigeim’s face as Haurchefant tried his hardest to push back against the magic.

 

Watched as the bolt broke through both the Fortemps shield.

 

Watched as the man who trained him as one of his squires died right before his eyes.

 

*

 

Percy was in the training yard, practicing his drills again. A long held habit. When you’re mad, run some drills, a thing he learned from Haurchefant. And he was furious.

 

He had lost another brother again.

 

_Thunk!_ The sound of a dulled sword hitting wood of a training dummy.

 

To say nothing of his performance in the Vault. He knew that Arashi and Syngigeim were strong, but it felt like they were consciously holding back, simply so that they wouldn’t overwhelm him.

 

_Thunk!_

 

And that damned Echo. He wasn’t expecting  _that._ He wondered if that was the secret to their true continued success. Watching and feeling every single time you failed and died.

 

And yet it did nothing against THAT. Nothing for Haurchefant!

 

_THWACK!_ He was broken out of his reverie to see his sword carved deep into the wood.

 

“That’s the fifth one this week, Percival. You...feeling alright?” the Overseerer said.

 

“I’m doing as well as I can,” Not like he could directly talk to Arashi and Syngigeim or even Cecetu and ask them what the hell was up with the Echo anyway. He was a Temple Knight and his duty was to Ishgard first and foremost. He yanked the blade out of the dummy, toppling it over. Nothing he could do, no one he could ask. He could only swallow this anger.

 

*

 

_Okay, why the hells am I in this meeting between the Lord Commander and the Warriors of Light?_

 

“Mistress Syngigeim, Mistress Arashi, Master Mariko,” Aymeric said, nodding to the three heroes before him. “Recently you three have helped slay even more vicious versions of Ravana and Bismark. We of Ishgard would give of you our deepest gratitude.”

 

“Oh, please don’t,” Arashi spoke up. “While I mean no disrespect, we were just doing what we needed to.”

 

“Tis not for praise we fight, eh?” Syngigeim grinned at Arashi as she spoke. This, for some reason, earned a sharp sidelong glare from the Au Ra, causing the Roegadyn to instead stifle a giggle. Percy didn’t get it.

 

“Nevertheless, I fear that yours do not hear those words of gratitude enough, for all that you have done and will continue to do for the realm,” Aymeric reiterated, smiling ever so politely. “And so I will continue to thank yours for all of your service,” he said, nodding at each of them in turn.

 

What in the hell was this pang of jealousy? And anger? And-

 

“Uh, forgive me, Lord Commander, if I am overstepping but, might I ask why I am here?” Percy suddenly spoke up and said. “I fought against no Primals.”

 

Aymeric nodded. “Of course. Please step forward.” Percy dutifully did so until he stood shoulder with...well not shoulder to shoulder in Mariko’s case but at least right beside him.

 

Aymeric seemed to smile a bit wider as he continued. “In all of our company, Percival is the only one known to possess the hidden talent that yours all have. The Echo. I consulted with Alphinaud and the usual recourse for those is to offer those with such abilities, and if they are deemed of a strong enough character, over to the Scions. Alas, there is still the lingering issue of Nidhogg and so I feel as if I can not as easily honorably discharge one of my own for that purpose.”

 

Ah yes. The Dragonsong War wasn’t over just yet, though its truth was now circulating. “I am no coward whom would leave my home while it was yet in peril!” Percy said a bit too indignantly.

 

Aymeric nodded. “Of course. However, there still is the lingering issue with the Primals slumbering inside Azys Lla; of which I feel personally responsi-”

 

“No.” Arashi cut in quick. “That was the Archbishop’s doing. Not yours.”

 

“Be that as it may, it is an issue caused by my actions and I would ask to make recompense.” Arashi folded her arms and frowned at that. Aymeric continued, “I would ask that Precival be  _assigned_ for the mission of destroying the remaining Primals lurking in there, if he wishes to.”

 

“And you intend to have him learn from us?” Syngigeim asked.

 

“Correct. However that is if he wishes for it.”

 

All eyes turned towards him. Well, he could maybe get some answers at the very least.

 

“Of course, Lord Commander.”

 

*

 

The meeting place was to be within Camp Dragonhead’s intercessory. The Free Company Syngigeim, Cecetu and Aubinaux led had lost their home within the mess of the allegations they faced. For the most part, they were hanging around Idyllshire and the Hinterlands, finding somewhat secluded and safe areas to meet, but for Percy’s sake, they decided to meet close to Ishgard proper.

 

Syngigeim stopped herself from referring to it as the Falling Snows when she told him where to go.

 

Cecetu decided to come fetch him from the Temple Knights. While she was the outsider to Ishgardian society (and dealt with it with all the grace of a yak trying to fit within a small barn), she was the one who knew all about the ways of adventuring. “Everyone that we can get is going to be there. Q’hara is off somewhere, but everyone else who isn’t involved in other outstanding business is here.” He nodded politely at this and noted that when discussing the Free Company, she had the aura of commander to her.

 

He found his steps faltering as he came near the fortress. Old memories of training, running around the yard, the oncoming panic as the snows kept falling and his unwavering enthusiasm…

 

“You alright?” Cecetu asked.

 

Just as he was about to say something, he spotted Syngigeim walking towards the two. “Percy! Would you mind if I go and make some hot chocolate for everyone?” she asked, her voice getting quieter and smaller it as she said it. “I just-  _he_ did that for me once and I- it would feel wrong somehow if I didn’t do that for you.”

 

He wasn’t the only one. It was stupid to think that his sorrows were just his alone but somehow, he forgot that. 

 

“Uh, yes. Certainly.” Percy said. Syngigeim nodded and headed off for the kitchens. He felt a hand touch his leg and saw Cecetu look up at him, her face full of concern. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just do this meeting, alright?”

 

*

 

“We haven’t really inducted anyone into the Free Company since it reformed after the Calamity. Well, I guess Berold sort of counted,” Syngigeim started. The members were all scattered around the table with one mug of hot chocolate in front of all of them, with Aubinaux and Syngigeim sitting beside each other on the sides of the large chair, which had been pushed back. It was a bit amusing to see Mariko right beside Syngigeim and Cecetu right beside Aubinaux, a mirror image of small lalafell...lieutenants? Percy, for his part, sat opposite of Cecetu.

 

“How quickly you forget that Q’hara, Arashi and Eleone were fresh recruits once.” Aubinaux retorted.

 

“Well, Q’hara and Eleone were sort of brought in by myself and Cecetu, sort of,” Syngigeim said. “Arashi is the true outlier here.”

 

“And I only found you because some Miqo’te decided to flirt with me. Shame that he’s not here to remember that with us,” Arashi said. Percy was surprised and grateful that his one-time savior decided to sit next to him.

 

“What is it about being a lesbian that makes men so willing to flirt with you?” Kaen said to Arashi.

 

“It’s the same amount of men, I bet, as those who proposition to all girls. Just a bit more noticeable to you two since both you are not interested,” Syngigeim said diplomatically to the women across from her.

 

_Don’t think about how you had a crush on Arashi for the longest time,_ Percy thought to himself. It was then he spotted Cecetu’s expression. Her lips were pressed hard in an expression of...frustration he guessed. He coughed. “Uh, shall we talk about the mission, or the introduction or... something?” he asked.

 

“Ah yes. I guess Cecetu should make the official introduction?” Syngigeim said, nodding to the lalafell.

 

Cecetu nodded in turn and stood up...realized she was barely visible beneath the table. Instead she decided to stroll on over to the middle and stand up in the middle chair. She cleared her throat. “I, Cecetu Cetu, bring to you all Percival Carver. He is here on an official business with the Temple Knights concerning the Primals in Azys Lla. I propose for him to join us, so that he can learn from us and to share in our joined path.”

 

He was surprised at the formality of her speech. For a band that seemed to be a gathering of friends and companions, this seemed too solemn. Suddenly, he thought of the Vault. And he thought of the stories that followed them in their wake. He hardly felt a chill when he took up the mantle of a Temple Knight but somehow, with that speech alone, a thought struck him.

 

He was taking a solemn oath to become a Warrior of Light.

 

“Percival, if you would like to say something in response?” Syngigeim said.

 

He gulped. Suddenly all eyes were on him. He felt his arms shake a bit as he stood up. And yet-

 

“I, Percival Carver, seek to see the world in it’s glories. Twas what I have always yearned to do ever since a child. And yet, the echoing spirits of my brother, Reginald Carver, who once...walked with you and of course Haurchefant Greystone, who trained me in the ways of knighthood, they speak to me. They taught me that the greatest life is in service to others. I am a Knight of Ishgard and am honorbound to end her War. But you all have shown that there is a way that does not rely on death and destruction of home and family. I do not pledge to serve. I pledge to treat you as brothers and sisters. Teachers. And fellow companions. And...I pledge to be a Warrior of Light, a shining example of hope to all of Eorzea.”

 

The words flowed without beckoning. What he had wanted to say. He felt his own tears fall down his face. Before he knew it, he was swarmed by so many arms bringing him close.

 

“There is no guarantee for us all along this path,” He heard Syngigeim say. “But know that you are not alone.”

 

He felt someone climb up him, and in his arms, suddenly Cecetu was there, was a big smile on her face. He hugged her close, crying into her shoulder. The Dragonsong War took his entire family, and yet, he found a new one.

 

He cried tears of relief and of happiness he thought forever lost to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to remember saying once on a Percy fic that things get better for him. Well HERE IT IS.


End file.
